


Betrayal

by LadyofShalott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Started writing again after an extended break and found this in an old folder.





	

"I've already told you, I don't know what happened. I opened the door and found them that way." Blood. Everywhere. There had been so much blood. 

"You want to tell me how, precisely, you came to be opening the door at that particular moment, Mr. Quinn?"

"We were getting together to watch football. Eliot was making dinner. He'd asked me to go pick up a few things. Oh, god... I dropped the bags. I must have broken the eggs..." For a moment, the shock threatened to wear off. He barely managed to hold his composure. He took a deep breath. "Nate's car was outside. Jim wasn't there yet. I unlocked the door. “ He choked back tears, but he wasn't sure how much longer that was going to work. "I should have gotten there sooner. Maybe I could have done something. Maybe I could have saved them."

"And maybe I'd be trying to find out what happened to three victims instead of two," the detective said, his tone gentler this time. "Your fingerprints, though, are all over the house. That alone makes you a prime suspect, Mr. Quinn." 

"My fingerprints are all over the house because I live there. I have a key because I live there."

 

"Your address of record is an apartment in Boston."

"And when we're in Boston, Eliot lives with me. We're flexible that way." He wiped at his eyes. The tears were winning the fight. "The last thing I said to him before I left was 'I'll be back in half an hour. I love you.' I think I called 911. I don't remember. The window was open and it was freezing. Jim may have. He got there not long after I did. He and Nate got close again after Nate retired from...well... what Nate did. I think they'd missed each other. Eliot even made friends with him. Jim's not a bad guy once you get to know him."

"What he's trying to tell you is that I'm an acquired taste."

Quinn glanced up at the sound of the voice. Sterling didn't look much better than he felt. 

"They were shot," Sterling added quietly. "Both of them. Multiple times."

"We don't have guns. Eliot hates guns. I don't own a gun because Eliot hates guns..."

"There were taser burns as well. Eliot was stabbed. This was personal, Quinn."

"We retired. All of us. He was supposed to be safe." 

"Why did Eliot retire?" Sterling asked. "I thought he and Parker and Hardison were carrying on after Nate and Sophie retired."

"Neither aspect of that worked out really well. You know part of it. Hardison started taking on... questionable... jobs after a while. Eliot wasn't okay with that, so he left. That was around the time Nate and Sophie broke things off, and you know how ugly that got. He said he wasn't going back to the way things used to be. He said Hardison finally got back in touch with him a few weeks ago. He wanted his help for one last job. Everything else was water under the bridge and all that crap. Eliot told him no, that he was staying retired. We were in the process of opening a restaurant. Eliot left the brew pub when he quit working with Parker and Hardison. He said it needed to be a clean break or he'd end up getting dragged back into the job. “ He sighed and rested his head on his hands for a moment. "It's hard to believe it's only been a couple years since the five of them were a team. Since they were a family."

"What the hell?" The detective stared at his computer screen in disbelief. He had lost all control of it. 

"What is it?" Sterling went around the table to look. In place of whatever file Detective Anderson had been looking at was a message.

_It's cute how you think Quinn killed his boyfriend and their best friend. I think we all know that's not what happened. Sometimes you have to tie up loose ends. Let Quinn go home, but tell him he should probably keep his windows locked. Not that windows are much of an obstacle for us. We'll be seeing him soon enough. You too, Sterling. I was supposed to put some kind of Shakespearean crap in here, because you know how S...whatever her name is...gets, but that's such a cliche. What I will say is this: You've seen what we do to family. You're not family. You've been warned."_


End file.
